When Mary Met Sue
by Another Artist
Summary: Bonded by their obsession with the 39 Clues, or more specifically, Ian Kabra, Mary and Sue turn towards fanfiction dot net to "unleash their imagination". Too bad half of the archive is throwing their imagination back at them, flaming hot. COMPLETE.
1. Meet Mary and Sue

**PROLOGUE**

WHEN MARY MET SUE, they knew it was meant to be.

They both liked the same things...

_"Oh em gee, I am SO in love with Ian Kabra._

_"OH! Me too! He's such a hottie!"_

They both wrote the same stories...

_"My story is about Ian finding his true love, this girl named Maria, but then Amy gets all mad and tries to kill Maria." _

_"Really? My story is about a girl named Suzanne, who Ian loves too, but Amy gets jealous."_

They both even had the same traits!

_"In my story, Maria is PERFECT, just like me. She has soft blond hair, dazzling blue eyes, the perfect skin, and she's uber nice." _

_"Well in my story, Suzanna is an angel, just like_ me_. She has wavy brown hair, clear gray eyes, the perfect complexion, and everyone loves her."_

... Kind of.

But when both Mary and Sue are tossed into a fanfiction world full of cruel flamers, fangirls much like themselves except more hostile, and creepy 39 Clues character posers, they realize that maybe they aren't so alike after all.


	2. Two Days 'til the Breakdown

**CHAPTER ONE: Two Days 'til the Breakdown  
**

"Move over, Mary!" Sue complained, pushing her best friend over to see the computer screen better. "I'm making an account too, you know!"

"Well I'm going first!" Mary snapped back. "So wait!" Mary moved the mouse over to the 'Sign Up' button and clicked it eagerly. Suddenly, a form appeared in front of her. She read it tiredly. "Oh, a penname?" Her eyes brightened at the thought. "I could be IanLover244, or maybe MrsKabra561! OH. I know! HOW ABOUT MRSKABRAIANLOVER224561?" Mary excitedly typed in the penname, making a few spelling mistakes as she did but not caring for them, when she realized it was too long. She let out a huff. "That's stupid. Fine. I'll just settle for MaryandIanTogether4ever." She typed up the rest of the form, while Sue sat by impatiently.

"Finally!" Sue exclaimed once her friend was done. "My turn!" she sang happily, pushing her friend aside. She clicked on the 'Sign Up' button again, and started typing in the form. "My penname is going to be IanKabraLovesMe5," she told her friend, smiling stupidly.

"That's a stupid name," Mary said, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Sue glared at Mary. "Your name isn't better!" Sue yelled back. Even though they were best friends, they often got into fights.

Sue completed the form in no time, and afterwards, they both sat there, two tabs on their window, each with their e-mail accounts on them. After hours of waiting, they decided to just read some fanfics to pass the time.

"OH! Look at this one! She said she'd give us cookies if we review," Mary pointed out.

"Oh, and this one! Look at how many 1's there are! Maybe it's #1!" Sue joined in, smiling as they scrolled down the 39 Clues archive page.

Soon, they were giving out anonymous reviews here and there.

_I LOVE IT! CONTINUE!11!_

_You r like the best writer evar!11 _

_OMG? WHY DID IAN LEAVE? He luvs her! (Not as much as he loves me, but you know!)_

_AGH, this is SOOOOOooooo goood!_

Before they could give out any more "helpful" reviews, their mothers called for them and they had to leave. Before they left, they both promised to check their accounts when they got home and add each other as 'Favorite Authors'.

The next day, Sue went over to Mary's house once more. Mary was on her fanfiction account, copying-and-pasting tons of random stuff onto her profile when she heard Sue walking in. "SUE! Oh my gosh, can you believe we have to wait a whole two days to publish stuff? I cannot wait that long! I AM A NATURAL WRITER! I need to get this imagination out!"

Sue nodded. "I know, right? It's, like, so unbelievable. As if we want to spam anyway." She pushed her stringy brown hair past her shoulder and stared at her friend with her ordinary brown eyes locked onto the screen behind her. "Oh, you're doing those things? I just finished mine before I came over."

"Yeah. I was supposed to, but I kept changing my penname. I didn't like my name today, so I changed it to IANISMINE4LIFE. But I think I might change it again."

"Oh. Yeah, I was just, like, changing my profile picture. I need something, like, really good, you know? Super pretty."

"Duh," Mary muttered, pasting on some more things. When she was done, Sue begged her to go check out her account. It was already full of favorite authors and stories, and her profile consisted of the following:

_"lyke hi. im Sue, and i totaly love iann kabra. we r going to marry. im goin to rite for the 39 clues too! yaya . so, ya. thats it 4 now. come back soon 4 sum awsom stuf! ~Sue"_

"I forgot to put my name on my profile!" Mary realized.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Duh. How else will they know who you are? Think, Mary."

The two spent the rest of the day like before, waiting and reading while some of the archive's CC-ers had no idea of what terror awaited them, lurking just two days around the corner.

* * *

Meanwhile, some better writers were roaming the archive, trying to desperately save their beloved 39 Clues archive that was rotting like a tomato in the heat.

A writer who went by the name Ava was on the archive, reading some stories she found to her dislike and helping through either CC's or flat out flames. It was to her disgust when she saw their reviews and thought, "How can anyone like this junk? Man, I hope I never have to read their writing." She scowled as she went through a whole page of them.

Another writer by the name of Mona was also on the archive. Unlike Avat, she didn't try to spare the writer's feelings. It was best to give them the truth: "This story is horrendous. Delete it immediately." Quite blatantly as well.

Others like the two were going around, flaming and CC-ing like magical pixies on wings, except a bit more vicious. Some tried the humorous approach...

"Writing like this doesn't deserve bacon!" Mackenzie reviewed.

Some tried the formal approach...

"Hi, welcome to the archive. Now, I know this is your first, but you have some mistakes..." Summer started her review so kindly.

"It isn't too bad. It could be better, but improvement is key!" Audrey encouragingly tried.

And some even had a technique worked out.

"Pros: None. Cons: Everything. Advice? Delete it," Joyce reviewed, her words as straight-foward as one can be.

But even with a band of strong and willful writers, not even they could foreshadow the unthinkable horrors Mary and Sue were about to unleash.

* * *

**A/N: **REVAMPING STARTED ON JUNE 18th, 2012. I took out the names of the writers I originally used in order to make this story more... universal to the fandom, and more relatable for readers who didn't originally know the authors I named in this fic. But for here's the key:

Another Artist (me) = Ava (using my real name would be confusing, obviously). / music4evah = Mona. / psychoticbookgirl = Mackenzie. / LucianWriter77/The Irish Nymph = Audrey. / Cascading Rainbows = Joyce. / Sun Daughter = Summer.

And I won't use "pennames" for them. They'll always be referred to by their "names", because making up pennames for each of them would be tiring.

Everything else is still relatively the same.


	3. The Thrill of Posting A New Story

**CHAPTER TWO : THE THRILL OF A POSTING A STORY... AND ANOTHER ONE... and another one...**

Two days felt like torture to Mary and Sue, but they spent their time reading other stories and writing their own.

"Wanna see what I have so far?" Sue asked Mary eagerly.

"No. It's supposed to be a surprise, Sue!" Mary snapped. She never could understand why her friend wasn't as patient as she was.

Sue pouted out her lip but muttered, "Fine." The two went back to reading stories. Though most of the time their reviews were full of praise and lots of exclamation points, there were some stories the two just did not like.

One example of that would be "Lights, Camera, Kill Me Now!" by Joelle8. They hated, to the extreme, thinking that Hamilton and Natalie might ever get together. The thought disgusted both of them to no end, because they were Dan and Natalie fans themselves.

_"THIS IS SOOOO STUPIDD!1 SRSLY? NAT AND HAM? ! NEVER! EVaR! SICK. DAN+NATALIE 4EVAR." _

The thought left them in a bitter mood for some time. Then, they stumbled across another Natalie and Hamilton story that they hated as well. It was titled "A Buff Beauty" by Another Artist.

_"This is like wayyyyyyyyyy to long. it should be more than 1 ch. duh. i HATE natalie and hamilton - it sucks. :P and wtf? a buff beauty? that's stupid." _

They decided to cool down and 'refresh their minds' by watching laughing babies videos on Youtube. An hour later, they returned to the world of fanfiction to read more fanfics, their minds cleared from the hate that they once held.

The first story the two stumbled upon was named "The Trial" by The Irish Nymph. Unfortunately for the two naive readers, with only their knowledge for stories full of incorrect grammar and spelling and lacking plots, they did not understand this true example of writing.

Their only thoughts left in a review were: _"i dont get it"._

Soon, they found another story by The Irish Nymph titled "Heartbeats". This, they understood. Mostly for its involvement of Ian Kabra.

_"i am sooooooooooo glad ian didnt die!" _They did not seem to understand that it was actually Amy Cahill dying rather than Ian.

Next on their list of findings was a story entitled "Price of Victory" by Sun Daughter. They only read it because it had Ian in it, again, however.

_"it needs more romance. you shuld ad a grl namd mary or sue (mary) into it and make ian fall in luv w/ her."_

During their rampage of meaningless reviews, the authors who had received them were less amused...

"This is ridiculous," Another Artist muttered, reading the reviews the two had left for her friends. She admitted that the one she got from them were quite amusing however, and made her lips quirk in both amusement and annoyance.

"Tell me about it," Sun Daughter, otherwise known as Summer, said in agreement. "Mary or Sue? _Really_?"

A sigh could be heard on the other side of the forum they were speaking on. "We're burning a slow death, you guys," music4evah, or Muse, said.

LucianWriter77/The Irish Nymph, or LW77/Nymph, stared at the reviews she had received and frowned. "Ian wasn't dying," she said, her eyebrows creased in frustration.

"I know," Another Artist laughed, shaking her head. "Wow. This is sad."

"I wonder what it will be like if they post stories," psychoticbookgirl, or PBG, suddenly piped up.

Realization dawned on the rest of them, horror suddenly spreading on their faces.

"NO! You don't think -" Muse started.

"Oh, _please_ no," Summer objected.

"I think I'm going to cry," Amy muttered under her breath.

"Ian wasn't dying!" LW77 said once more, still frustrated at how Mary and Sue had not picked that up.

"Let's not think about it," Summer finally said.

The rest agreed to let their minds cool off, without them knowing that in a couple of hours, a bomb was about to be set off.

* * *

Early in the morning, Another Artist was on, skimming the archive in search of a story to either flame or praise. She was sincerely hoping for a praise-worthy story, but instead she had given out around five flames and two criticizing reviews. Already scathing, she was just about to leave when a new story popped up.

"'ian and maria's love story' by IANISMINE4LIFE" Another Artist read dejectedly, just about ready to hit her head on her laptop. She recognized the penname as the one belonging to the girl who had flamed "A Buff Beauty" and incorrectly praised her friends' stories. She read the summary below the title with remorse: _"ian loves maria, maria loves ian. but amie is jelus.1st fanfic, no flames. COOKIEZ!1." _Slowly, the reader opened her mouth to let out a scream when she, instead, took a deep breath and reluctantly clicked on the link. She knew it was a mistake the moment she did.

The text read:

"im maria, but ppl call me mary. im supar pretty w/ blond hair thats soooo soft, pretty blue eyes, ultra prfect skin, and awsome clothes. everyone loves meeee, especially ian. i love him too

i was walking home one day when i saw ian and amy talking. i tried not to get jelus, all bc they dated 1 time & me & ian were dating now. but i could no hep wen i saw them hug butt to b mad. i tryed ignorin it ubt i cant! i lvoe him sosoooo much.

i walked over to both of thme and ian put his arm around me. i smile bc he is so hawt, and we kiss pasionatley to make amee mad. hah. but i see the way she look at me an d i knw she wnt revengeeee!

author's note: love it? i know u do. review 10x or no updateeeee! bye"

Another Artist slouched in her chair. Her lips pursed, she clicked on the review button and left the following review:

_"I'm tired, and I'm cranky, and I feel like hitting someone. This story was no help. First of all, do you like to ignore the spell check on your computer? Or are you that ignorant as to not realize what the red lines underneath words mean. Second of all, Maria is a major Mary-Sue character. She's unbelievably stupid. I would keep rambling, but I fear that I might turn into the Hulk. Stop writing and save us all the trouble." _

It was meaner than the usual reviews she gave out, but she had no patience at the time. Logging off to cool down herself, Mary had logged onto her e-mail account and had gotten two reviews. She squealed with excitement.

"I bet they loved the story," Mary told herself.

The first read: _"like, zomg, loved it mary! UPDATE_" and it was from Sue. Mary beamed, and then went onto the next one, which belonged to Another Artist's. After reading it, she felt herself suddenly get very angry.

"How dare she?" she thought to herself, her face red with anger. "I can't believe it! She probably sucks more than I do!" Annoyed, she clicked on that person's profile link and went to her stories. One by one, without even reading them, she flamed them. All held the same message: "_It sucks!" _

Nobody ever taught her that fighting fire with fire only leads to a bigger fire._

* * *

_

Over a short span of days, both Mary and Sue had posted five multi-chaptered stories, two songfics, and one oneshot that shouldn't even been considered a oneshot altogether. All held the same two characters: Ian Kabra and Mary or Sue.

Back at the forum, the five earlier authors, along with another one who had returned, were talking.

"I'm scared," Cascading Rainbows, or Joyce, told her fellow writers. "These two people have been posting and posting mindlessly, and I don't know how much more willpower I have."

"I agree," Another Artist spoke. "I flamed Mary, and she fought back by flaming all of my stories. Funny thing is is that I don't think she actually read them." She rubbed the back of her head, annoyed and frustrated.

"I find it ironic, their names," PBG noted. "Mary and Sue. It's like someone is trying to give a sign to tell us that they will be our demise. An actual Mary-Sue demise." The girl's eyes widened in horror at her words.

"They're ignorant," Muse said simply. "Ignorant, stubborn, and any other synonyms. They need to grow up."

"I agree," LW77 said with a nod. "They need to learn to accept our advise."

"They never will with those fangirls telling them their writing is actually" - Summer shuddered - "_good_."

"I know, I know," Another Artist agreed dejectedly. "I've never felt more despair in my fanfiction life. I think PBG may be onto something."

All six of them nodded, remorseful.

"I think we all know what we have to do," PBG finally said, her voice somber.

"What?" Joyce asked, tilting her head up.

PBG scanned over the group and said slowly, "Eat bacon."

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I decided that I want some suggestions as to put stories into this fanfiction, since that'd make sense... anyway, so if you want to shamelessly advertise your story on this, just leave a review. Your penname will be included when it is mentioned. Not all will be accepted. Please add whether or not you want it to be PRAISED or FLAMED. Yus, you can have either. For example, Muse and LW77 could be talking about a bad story they FLAMED, or a GOOD STORY THEY PRAISED. Of course, if I read it and it's not good and you want it to be praised, I might not put it in. My apologies. Or, it could simply be a story that it said in passing that Mary or Sue reviewed (they praise everything). You can put your story or another person's story.

As you can see, Jo allowed me to put her story in as a hated story by Mary and Sue :) So, I chose one of my favorites from her that I thought Mary and Sue might not like, and put it in. I also got permission from LW77 to put her stories in, and Sun Daughter. What else... oh, right. Anyway, other people are going to be in this story (with permission), and... yeah. You'll see and maybe even recognize some.

Anyway, this was longer than the one before, and hopefully the chapters will get longer. Point out errors, mistakes, and all that jazz, pretty please. :) [Look, two updates for the same story in one day! SHOCKING :D]

"Because being nobody is a heck of a lot better than being somebody if it means you're not you."  
- Another Artist


	4. The Declaration of the Fandom Nation

**CHAPTER THREE : THE DECLARATION OF THE FANDOM NATION  
**

"Mary! Can you believe it? We're writers!" Sue squealed, bouncing up and down in her beanbag chair.

"The best writer, too! Look! Five people added me to their 'Favorite Author' list!" Mary said happily. "I'm just about to add another chapter too."

"Awesome! Oh, look! I got a review!" Sue said, clicking on the e-mail excitedly. She skimmed over it, and a scowl set over her features. "It's those stupid haters. They should go get a life."

Mary looked over at her friend's laptop and nodded. "They suck, don't they? What does it say?"

Sue quoted, "_'It's people like you who make this archive sucks. I LOVE Dan/Natalie, but this story makes no sense at all. It says Dan/Natalie, but it's only about Maria and Ian. And your grammar? Don't get me started! Please delete this immediately. ~ Little Lobster'." _

"What a meanie!" Mary snapped. "Ugh, we have a ton of awesome fans, but there are so many haters too. Like, WTH, right?"

"I know!" Sue cried. "This is so stupid."

"Whatever. Just ignore them. They're idiots. Just keep writing," Mary said offhandedly.

"You're right. Oh, did you just post a new chapter?"

...

"Oh, she just posted a new chapter," Another Artist informed the forum dejectedly.

"This is so aggravating," Muse said.

"Tell me about it. Whenever I go to the archive, all I see is their stories. It's sickening,"Nymph said, shaking her head. "But on the bright side, they haven't found my other stories yet."

"I wish they hadn't found my stories," PBG sighed.

"Did they ask for Ian to be put with Mary?" Summer asked.

PBG nodded, remorseful. "Which was extremely off topic, seeing as how the story was humor, not romance."

"I agree," Summer said with a nod.

"I'm glad I don't have a 39 Clues story posted yet," Joyce noted to herself.

"We have to do something," Another Artist finally said.

"You're right, but what can we do?" Summer asked.

PBG opened her mouth to say something when Summer held up a hand. "We already ate bacon, PBG. Thank you, for it helped soothe the nerves and all, but it really did not help with the Mary and Sue dilemma."

PBG replied, "Oh. I was going to say confront them about it..."

"Oh. Well, we've tried that, haven't we? They're an ignorant bunch," Summer sighed.

"We can always spam them," Joyce said merrily.

The group laughed uneasily. "Heh, yeah..." Another Artist said. "But then they might report us."

"Oh. Right." Joyce let out a heavy sigh. "Scratch that plan then."

"So, back to the topic? How do we get rid of this?"

Muse and Nymph shared a look before finally saying, "We revolt."

* * *

After their meeting was adjourned and plans were in the making to get rid of Mary and Sue, Another Artist was scrolling through the archive, trying her best to ignore the stories written by Mary and Sue. She stumbled across one named The Death of a Friend by PurpleTea88.

After reading it and reviewing, she scanned the other reviews. Her face set into a grim look when she saw Mary's review:

_"i dont get it. so lyke ian isnt married to his gf? and he is cheating on his gf with amy? this is so stupid. and the title makes lyke no sense at all. NO ONE DIES"_

Another Artist let out a sigh. She had gotten the title very well, and loved the story mainly for its clever title. She understood that it meant, not a literal death of a friend, but the death of a friendship and the beginning of a relationship. She frowned at the fact that no one else had truly gotten that.

Returning to the archive, Another Artist could no longer stop her temptation. She had the strongest urge to go and flame Mary or Sue. Telling herself she would only read and review in her mind, as to not start a full-blown war between the fangirls and the rest of the sane archive, she clicked on the link that said _"love means forevar w/ you". _The text following read:

_"HEY GUYS! ANOTHER STORY! im on a roll! anyway, haters can just leave now, while u awsome peeps can stay and read. on w/ teh storie!_

_im suzanna, but you can call me sue. everyone dos. my friends r teh mst poplar ppl in the skool, nd i am #1. i have a supar hot bf, ian kabra. he is dark and mysterious, wile i have brown hair that is perfect, gray eyess, and perfecct skin. ppl hate me for it, but watever. they suck bc they ugly. anywy, ppl tell me i look like anabeth from percy jackson, but i think thats a lie, because i am waaaayyyy hottter and in is waaaaay hottter than percy. :P (a/n: its totly tru)_

_so me nd ian r abot to go on a date when suddnly i here a doorball ring. i go to open it when i see dan. he is hot and all but, not like ian. he is pnting and red, so he is probbly running b4. i ask what wrong, and he say_

_"amy about to steal ur bf! zomg! must stop" _

_my jaw falls. how dare sheeeEe? agh! i storm off to go find them when i see amy making out w/ ian. wtfffff, right? (a/n: if i was there, i would slap herrrr!). i run off crying hring ian call my name. he runs aftar me and says he sorry. i accept it bc i love him,a nd we kiss. amy runs off, mad. _

_but i love ian to much._

_WASNT IT AWESOME? oneshottttt, but if i get 2000 reviews, i update :P"_

Another Artist twitched. She actually _twitched_. The mouse hovered over the review button teasingly, but she refrained. She knew she'd explode if she did anything drastic. Slowly, oh-so-very-slowly, she turned off the laptop and walked away. _  
_

* * *

Later, all the writers were back at the forum's "meeting table". Nymph sat in her comfy, spinning chair (the one she had ordered especially because it spun), a folder in hand and a smile on her face.

"You look happy," PBG noted.

"Yeah. And what's in the folder?" Another Artist asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Muse and I were thinking about the first step to revolting. Since Mary and Sue are always on the archive, they stumble across those rare stories that actually are written well. Well, what if they stumbled across one about Isabel punishing people who write Mary-Sues?" Nymph explained.

"They'd probably get freaked out, that's for one," Muse continued. "After all, they're dumb enough to believe it, probably." The whole group nodded. "Nymph has already written the story, and I have looked it over."

"Is it posted yet?" Joyce asked.

"As of now..." Nymph paused, clicking away at the laptop in front of her. "Yes, it is."

The rest of the group clicked on the link to the story, and read. The story was entitled From the Desk of Isabel Vesper Hollingsworth by The Irish Nymph. All the writers read the story, and soon smiles and even laughs were seen and heard throughout the forum. When all of them finished reviewing and reading, they looked up at Nymph and ndoded.

"I loved it," Another Artist said. "It's as simple as that."

"Good job, Nymph," Summer beamed.

"Totally deserves five gold stars," PBG nodded.

Joyce laughed. "I agree with everyone else."

"So, how long until you think -" Nymph was cut off when she saw the review alert. "Ah, lookie here. They've already reviewed."

"Do they ever log off?" Joyce muttered under her breath.

"I'll read it out loud: _I don't get it. It makes no sense at like all. Who is this person anyway? Like, whatever. And WTH is a Mary-Sue? Are you talking about me and Mary? Because if you are, then it's on. _Then there is that constipated looking emoticon there," Nymph finished. "Of course, imagine the review with incorrect grammar and comma splices."

"By constipated emoticon, you mean...?" PBG asked.

Nymph got up and drew the emoticon on the whiteboard.

"Ah," the room chorused.

"Indeed constipated," Another Artist nodded.

"So, I guess this means what we thought it meant," Summer said with a sigh. "It's war, isn't it?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Muse said simply.

"Shall we get the word out?" Nymph asked.

Muse nodded. "Yes. We shall get the word out."

Over the next few days, the word had been secretly spread around through other forums and PMs. Soon, the protectors of the archive had a small team ready to defend and conquer. Unfortunately, Mary and Sue too had a team assembled.

Only one thing had yet to be decided:

"So... how does this war thing work again?" Another Artist asked, rubbing the back of her head

* * *

**A/N: WAR TIME :D **Haha, no violence though. This is an online war :) Anyway, go ahead and leave a review saying which team you'd like to be on. I have a general idea of what the teams for the "defenders" will be, but I am not naming names for the fangirl team because... that's mean. Haha, also, share ideas as to what the team names should be :) That'd be nice and helpful. **  
**

I'm finding it very hard to decide whether or not to call LW77 LW77 or Nymph. But I think I'll go with Nymph now, because it's the account she's been using. Anyway, I got permission from PBG, so that's everyone for now. Other people will be added later, when my mind is less cluttered.

Yus, Another Artist (me) is usually the one who is on the singular spotlight, reading stories on the archive. I don't know why... I feel as if that if I write for another person, they might feel awkward that I put the spotlight on them xD And, I don't put my real name into the story, unlike everyone else, because my name is the same as a 39 Clues' character, and I don't want to confuse people.

I got permission for the stories used. Go ask the authors themselves ;) I highly suggest reading Nymph's story. Agh, it is super hard writing stories the way Mary or Sue would. I don't know how people do this on purpose :O Also, ironically enough, this is... unbetaed. (Insert sob.) But I reread it myself for grammatical errors and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and point out any errors you may find :)

"Lovely dreams are never what they seem."  
- Another Artist

P.S. The constipated emoticon won't show up. Sorry! xD But it's the one with those two sideways V's and a dot in the middle, and the V's are facing each other with the point. Personally, I think it looks constipated :)


	5. Imagination's Creations

**CHAPTER FOUR: IMAGINATION'S CREATIONS  
**

Another Artist leaned back in her spinning chair (she too had a spinning chair... well, actually, everyone in the forum had a spinning chair. If they bought it in a bundle, they saved twenty-five percent off). Tapping her pencil against the table in front of her lazily, the rest of the forum members stared at her.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Will you stop tapping that pencil of yours?" Joyce asked, pursing her lips impatiently.

"Oh. Sorry," Another Artist said sheepishly, straightening herself up in her chair.

"Any ideas yet?" Summer asked, looking around the room for any sign of hope.

"I've already said all of my ideas," PBG said with a shrug.

"Yes..." Summer said slowly. "But I'm afraid we cannot send them bomb PMs. Not legally, anyway."

PBG let out a sigh. "I know."

"Any more ideas?" Joyce asked.

A cricket's chirp echoed throughout the darkened room.

"Who forgot to pay the electricity bill?" Muse asked.

Another Artist sunk down further into her chair. "Heh, it was my turn, wasn't it?"

The rest of the forum let out a hearty sigh.

"Sorry... I'll do that now," she mumbled, logging onto her laptop dutifully.

"I'm more curious as to where the cricket came from," PBG said slowly, looking around the room suspiciously. "Since when are crickets on the website, and in our forum?"

* * *

"Yay! We got the, like, awesome spy into their forum," Mary cheered happily.

"Oh, I knew that if I wrote about a totally, like, awesome girl named Susie with a totally, like, awesome FBI past, that cricket would come in handy," Sue squealed, giving her best friend a high-five.

The two listened in closely to their conversation.

"That's a good question," Nymph pointed out. "Where did that cricket come from?"

Sue giggled. "Like they will ever find out. They're too stupid!"

"Yeah!" Mary laughed, high-fiving each other once more.

_CRUNCH. _

"Hey," Sue complained, tapping the speaker to check if it was working repetitively. "What, like, happened?"

"I don't know," Mary pouted. "Maybe my speaker is, like, broken."

Sue crossed her arms, annoyed with her best friend at the moment. "Like, WTH, Mary? Can't you get good speakers?

Mary stuck out her tongue at her friend. "What_ever_, Sue. Just, like, wait a moment. I'll fix it."

* * *

"I found the bug!" PBG said, pointing to a corner of the forum where a squashed bug lay, her foot looming over it.

The rest of the forum got up to see, but by the time they had arrived, it had disappeared. "Um, what are you talking about?" Another Artist asked, frowning.

"It was right there!" PBG gaped at the now empty space in front of them.

"Nothing is there," Muse pointed out.

"But - but -"

"Oh, not this again," Joyce let out a sigh.

PBG crossed her arms, looking away.

The rest of the forum looked at the two of them curiously.

Joyce explained, "You see, sometimes, PBG sees things. One time, she said she saw a llama walking across the table. I was right there, and I didn't see anything."

"IT WAS THERE!" PBG said, a crazed look in her eyes.

"O-kay..." Nymph said awkwardly.

"No, but it was there!" PBG begged for their understanding. "I saw it!"

"Well, I did hear a crunch," Another Artist began slowly. "But I didn't see anything."

"But it was there! A cricket! A -"

"Hey, I read about this once," Joyce interrupted, then sent PBG an apologizing look for interrupting. "I mean, a cricket spying thingy. I read about it once."

"... Who would write about that?" Muse asked incredulously.

They stared at each other in silence before replying in unison, "Mary and Sue."

Joyce nodded. "I was reading their story - which I don't know why I do, because it's probably bad for my health - and it was some kind of spy story. They wrote about a spy, robot cricket."

"That's a ridiculous idea," Nymph said, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, I know," Joyce agreed. "But think about it. We hear a cricket in our forum - our _online _forum - and suddenly, when PBG kills it, it's gone?"

Realization dawned on all of the members slowly.

"I didn't know we could do that," Nymph said in awe.

"We can't," Joyce insisted, though the proof was right there.

"Yeah, we can't..." Muse said, nodding her head. "It doesn't make sense."

"How could it -"

"I don't know..."

"I've got it!" Another Artist suddenly exclaimed, holding her hand up high for nothing else but a dramatic effect.

"Got what? The bug?" PBG asked, raising an eyebrow at the hand she was holding up for no reason.

"No..." she replied. "But I know how this war will work!"

"PM bombs?" PBG asked, a wicked smile on her face.

"No," Summer sighed. "No PM bombs."

"I know. My idea is something that we all posses."

"Spinning chairs?" Nymph asked.

"A brain?" Muse asked dryly.

"Well, yes," she replied slowly. "But I mean _imagination._"

* * *

**A/N: **... I understand that using imagination isn't very realistic xD But... I don't know how else this "war" will work. Haha, besides meaningless rambles over PMs and stuff, which would be boring. So, imagination shall have to do. The next chapter might have more action, in a way. Haha. This chapter was moderately short, sadly.

ANYWAY, I am shocked, blown away, and thrown into a parallel universe where turtles can talk by your reviews. I oh-so-very-much love the reviews I get, and some people even try writing a review Mary and Sue's way :) Haha, some anonymous person even pretended to be one of them, penname and all. Brilliant. Thanks a ton, guys.

**FAQ:**

_How do you write Mary and Sue's stories?_  
You guys are asking me how I write Mary and Sue's stories. I do it by not capitalizing and leaving typos as is xD And some intentional misspelling. Believe me when I say that writing it is ten times worse than reading it. Whenever I write it and see all of that red underlined stuff, I feel like erasing everything xD

_Is the Nellie Gomez Foundation (TNGF) going to be mentioned?_  
I am going to do my best to include it, but I have to find a way to incorporate it without making it random. Also, I don't want to give away identities by going into depth about it, so it will probably be mentioned in a passing, but will not be a major part of the story. Same goes for the Madrigal awards.

Hope you enjoyed, and please point out any mistakes. Ah, and I apologize for such a long author's note. I hate long author's notes... but I am cursed with the love of talking. (Sigh.)

"The best thing about me is you."  
- Another Artist


	6. War Paint and Other Things WarLike

**CHAPTER FIVE : WAR PAINT... and other things war-like  
**

"Guns?"

"Check."

"Bombs?"

"Check."

"Paint?"

"Ch - what?"

"Paint," Nymph repeated, staring at Another Artist accusingly.

PBG walked over to them. "You forgot the paint?" she screeched at the girl who cowered under her glare.

"I-I didn't know we wanted paint!" Another Artist said, freaking out just as much as PBG was. "I can just imagine up some -"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME," PBG said in an eerily demonic voice.

Nymph and Another Artist's eyes widened in horror and fear as they scurried off to find a way to go get some actual paint. PBG let out a breath as they did, and laughed quietly. _The demon voice always works, _she thought to herself as she walked off the other way. Truth was, she got the paint.

"Where are they going?" Muse asked, motioning to Nymph and Another Artist, pacing around the forum on their phones, trying to get a hold of paint.

"Getting paint," PBG replied.

"But it's right there..." Muse said slowly, pointing to the corner of the forum where buckets of black paint were stacked.

PBG shrugged. "I know. I'm just messing with them."

Muse walked off slowly, deciding not to get into the situation more than necessary.

Eventually, Nymph and Another Artist found the paint, which PBG innocently defended as to her having forgotten she had ordered five gallons of black paint the day before. Needless to say, even PBG didn't believe herself.

After the mix-up, the forum finally was put into actions. Various writers were imagining up tools of war, while the more sophisticated writers were drawing out a battle plan.

"I think we should charge and KILL EVERYONE."

Muse shot the stranger a glare. "Who are you? This is a top-secret meeting. Only authorized writers are allowed here."

"But I -"

_Poof. _

"Thank you, Nymph," Muse said, nodding at Nymph.

Nymph nodded back. "No problem."

"Now that _that_ problem is taken care of, let's get down to business -"

"TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!" PBG belt out in song, posing in a karate form.

The whole forum stopped their actions to stare at the girl.

"Oh... I thought we were singing... you know, that song from _Mulan_... it goes 'let's get down to business to defeat the Huns'... and yeah... sorry..." PBG flushed, plopping herself back down and pulling out some bacon.

"O-kay..." Muse started once more. "As I was saying, we need a plan."

"An awesome plan."

"A belated plan."

"A superawesome-ninjalike-insanityplaying-alienabducting-writingwizard-crazy plan!"

All eyes turned to PBG once more.

She coughed and averted her eyes downward. "I mean... yeah, a plan."

"Any ideas?" Muse continued.

"How about something like 'matches'?" Nymph offered.

The rest stared at her for more information, but Joyce caught on.

"Oh, you mean like story versus story matches, kind of?"

Nymph nodded. "Our stories can put down theirs, and people can decide whether or not they want to side with Mary and Sue or with us."

Muse snorted. "Why wouldn't they want to be with us?"

Another Artist nodded. "That sounds realistic, but what about our imagination plan?"

Summer let out a sigh as she pulled out a folder. "We tried, Another Artist, but the plan fell short. Apparently, it only works through forums, and they don't have a forum."

"Too stupid to make one," Another Artist muttered, shaking her head. "How did we find this out?"

"We tried," Summer answered.

"More like PBG imagined a bomb in their room," Nymph muttered, glancing at PBG who was pretending not to have heard.

"Which sucked," Muse added. "Seeing as how it would be a great strategy."

Summer nodded. "It's unfortunate for us."

"We can just wait until they make a forum," Joyce said thoughtfully.

Muse shook her head. "By then, it might be too late. We have to take action."

"Okay, I see... I understand," Another Artist finally said with a nod.

"So, they have that advantage?" PBG asked.

Summer nodded somberly. "Unfortunately."

"I guess the story versus story plan is our only choice," Another Artist said.

"Shall we get to work -"

"KILL THEM ALL!"

"I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF YOU!" Muse snapped, immediately imagining the stranger away.

All eyes were now on Muse.

"And I thought I was the crazy one," PBG muttered.

* * *

Joelle8, Dove's Wing, Sadie Faust Kane, and Klbooks were in charge of gathering information. What information? Well... that's what they were debating on.

"I am pretty sure we were supposed to research about flying llamas," Klbooks, or Books, insisted.

"No, we were supposed to research about the mishaps of dinosaurs," Dove's Wing, or Dove, argued.

"No way, man. Laughing kitties!" Sadie Faust Kane, or Jamie, added.

"FLYING LLAMAS!"

"DINOSAURS!"

"_Laughing kitties_."

And so on, and so on...

"Um, I am pretty sure our research had something to do about fanfiction," Joelle8, or Jo, tried convincing them after watching the seemingly endless banter between the three of them.

Dove, Jamie, and Books looked at Jo as if she were crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Books asked incredulously.

"Dude, _dinosaurs_," Dove drawled.

"_Laughing kitties_," Jamie demanded.

"But -"

Suddenly, Muse entered the room.

"We were planning the attack when we heard you guys arguing," she deadpanned, her eyes set in disappointment. "From five forum blocks away, may I add."

They all flushed, except Jo, who seemed just as frustrated.

"Sorry..." they chorused.

Muse shook her head. "I don't know why you're even arguing anyway. All you guys have to do is come up with story ideas for the attack."

"Oh."

"So that's what we have to do..."

"Are you sure we're not writing about dinosaurs?" Dove asked, raising an eyebrow.

Muse blinked. "_No_. What are you talking about?"

Jo spoke up before Dove could. "Hahahaha, she's just crazy. Okay, thank you Muse. We shall start brainstorming."

Muse eyed them suspiciously before walking off.

"What do you mean crazy?" Dove demanded once Muse left. "I am _so _not crazy. Insane, perhaps, but not crazy."

"There's no difference," Jo replied.

"Yes, there is -"

"Never mind," Jo sighed. "Let's just come up with story ideas, like we're supposed to."

"I've got it: Dan takes a ride on a magical flying llama," Books piped up.

"No, even better: laughing kitties take over the world, and kill Isabel," Jamie said wickedly, grinning.

"NO!"

"No dinosaurs," the rest snapped.

"No, I was going to say _leprechauns_." Dove grinned.

Jo's head fell to the table with a thump as the other three continued their brainstorming.

* * *

**A/N: **... so I've made a plotline. It seems kind of fast-paced though, so I might slow things down. Approximately fifteen chapters in total. Sorry for the span of time it took to update. I was busy. And I couldn't go online, heh. And... I was busy. Quarter finals and all.

Haha, so... I told those people in that last part they'd be included, but I didn't say what chapter. If you four have any objections, do tell, and you shall be taken out :) DOVE! LOOK! Haha, leprechauns, remember? :)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I wrote this late last night, and finished it up today. Please point out any errors!

"Whilst on the computer to do 'homework', I end up two hours later on FanFiction dot net."  
- Another Artist


	7. Close to Cracking

**CHAPTER SIX : CLOSE TO CRACKING**

"Is it done -?"

"How far have you gotten -?"

"Are you -?"

"GAH!" Another Artist exploded, pushing back the papers and staring up at Books, Dove, and Jamie who were standing around the desk. They were there to help with ideas - Jo was out getting coffee (and Advil, for both of their headaches).

"- done?" Jamie finished, smiling at Another Artist.

The amatuer writer pursed her lips. "Ah" - the three girls took in a deep breath - "no" - they all exhaled.

"But -"

"I'm not working magic," she muttered. "I only have my brain here."

"AND US!"

"I -"

"I'm here to take over my shift," Nymph announced as she entered the forum, hanging up her coat.

"YES!" Another Artist ran over to her and hugged her tight. "THANK YOU!" Then she went off running out of the forum, the four remaining girls watching her curiously.

"Wow," Nymph breathed. "You guys must've been driving her crazy."

"Psh," Dove said, waving her hand in nonchalance.

"Right," Nymph said slowly, pulling out a pen.

An hour later, when Muse arrived, she was met with a crazed Nymph. Her hair was pushed upwards, as if she had been trying to pull it out, and her eyes were wide. "Wha-?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she pleaded, falling to her knees.

"Ah, Nymph?" Muse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They-They- They're CRAZY!" Nymph sobbed, shaking her head. "I wish you the best of luck!" she said before dashing out of their at full speed.

Muse stared at the retreated Nymph before returning to the three girls staring at her, wide-eyed. "I guess I should start writing," she mumbled, sitting down.

Another hour passed by, and PBG walked in to take her shift. Muse, calmly, rose from her seat and handed the other writer the pen. "Have fun," was all she said as she left the room.

PBG nodded, sitting down. At first, she did not take notice of the three girls sitting in the corner, horrified. When she finally did, she asked, "What are you guys doing over there? Shouldn't you be helping me?"

"M-Muse told us n-not to disturb the wr-writers anymore," Books stammered, her eyes wide.

PBG blinked, somewhat confused. "But isn't that what you're supposed to -"

"WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO!" Jamie suddenly screamed. "SHE MIGHT COME BACK, AND - AND - AND -"

"And what?" Muse asked calmly, walking back in. All three author's eyes were on her in horror, while PBG stared, curious. "I had to come back for my pencil. Left it here."

"N-Nothing," Dove stuttered.

"Well, happy writing," Muse said to PBG, taking her final leave.

PBG stared at her as she left, then turned to the wincing girls in the corner. Then, deciding that it was better to leave it alone, got back to writing.

x

Soon, all anyone could see once they checked the archive were stories after stories, attacking each other and bashing the name of the other team. Mary and Sue had their friends at their middle school join to create more stories, and soon they had a frightening team of fangirls.

"Like, OMG, Mary. I think we're like totally winning this, don't you?" Sue fawned, smiling at her best friend. "Those meanies are totally going down."

"Whatever, Sue," Mary said, rolling her eyes. "Don't jinx it!"

Out of the corner of her eye, however, Mary saw her friend on Fanfiction dot net, reading a story.

"What are you reading?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in on the story. "Is that a story of mine?"

"Nope," the friend replied. "It actually belongs to -"

"The enemy?" she hissed, glaring at her. "What are you doing? Remember? They SUCK!"

"But they're actually good -"

"NO!" she screamed. "They're not! WE are the good writers! They're just - just losers!"

Sue nodded in agreement.

"You should, like, go," Sue said, grinning deviously. "I don't think you belong with us anymore."

The friend frowned, but packed up her stuff. "Fine. But when they win, I'll just say 'I told you so'." And with that, she left.

"UGH!" Mary screamed, throwing her notebook against the door.

"Chillax, Mary," Sue said. "She was just an idiot, you know?"

"What_ever_," Mary muttered, flipping her hair back.

x

"Look at this," Muse muttered. "I just got a PM from some girl named Lalaloveya9249. Apparently, she wants me to be her beta."

"Isn't that one of Mary and Sue's friend?" Joyce asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Apparently she's fed up with them and wants to write like us..."

"Ha!" PBG laughed. "They're already starting to fall!"

Everyone looked at PBG with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "My fortune cookie told me this would happen..."

"What? That we'd win a war?" Nymph asked.

"No. That'd I do something crazy before the day would end."

Nymph could only blink in response.

"Anywaaaay," Summer said, changing the subject. "Are you going to say yes to her?" she asked Muse.

"I don't know," she hesitated. "I've seen some of her stories, and I don't think I have the patience to fix _everything_."

"But it would definitely help the cause," Another Artist pointed out.

Muse sighed. "I know..."

"I'd do it," Joyce commented. "Maybe if you help her out, she'll convince Mary and Sue to seek help as well."

"I doubt it," Muse muttered. "But it's worth a shot, I suppose."

"Great! Now, I'm off to pick up my shift over at our Writing Corner," Another Artist said, standing up.

"And I have to go set some stories on fire," Joyce said.

"I think I'll tag along," Nymph said. "I'm feeling flame-y."

As she watched her friends set off to help the archive, PBG sat there, eating some ice cream. "Meh. I'll do something... right after I'm done," she said, taking another spoonful of delicious creaminess.

* * *

**A/N: **[Sighs.] In eighteen days, I got out the first six chapters. Now it took me more than a month (a lot more) to get out the seventh. That's horrible. -.-"

Ah, yeah. Nymph has left once more, and LW77 is back. But for the sake of not confusing people, she will be continued to be called Nymph in this story.

... and yeah. Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take as long.


	8. The First Fall

**CHAPTER SEVEN : THE FIRST FALL  
**

Mary and Sue's team was slowly falling apart after the first girl left to seek help from the other side. As their friends saw her change in writing, they suddenly realized that they wanted to improve as well. As hard as Mary and Sue tried to convince them to stay, they only seemed to push them farther away.

"FINE!" Mary yelled. "LEAVE! ME AND SUE CAN DO THIS OURSELVES!"

"Yeah!" Sue screamed, though not as enthusiastically. Truth was, she was starting to wonder if her friends were making the right choice.

"Oh, no! You will not leave me," Mary warned, recognizing the look on her best friend's face. "You will not succumb to the dark side!"

Sue was silent.

"Don't you remember what they did to us? They were mean, cruel, and harsh! If you join them, they'll tear you apart without giving you a second chance. But I give you support and awesome reviews," Mary reminded her. Though her words were supposed to be soft and friendly, they came out as harsh whispers. "I would never call your story trash or bad!"

"You're right," Sue sighed. "They're just mean, and you're my best friend."

"That's right," Mary snapped. "Now, what's your next story about?"

Sue brightened at the thought of her writing. Unlike Mary, she actually enjoyed writing rather than recieving reviews. "Well, I was thinking that my next story would be about Sinead and her brothers facing the future after the accident -"

"That sounds terrible!" Mary screamed. "Sinead? EW! I thought we were supposed to always write about Ian! Remember? We have posters of him all over our rooms!"

"Well, yeah, but I just wanted a change -"

"No! Change is bad, Sue. Before you know it, you'll be writing sad tragedies and not awesome romance stories! And besides, what about Suzanne?"

"It's Suzanna," Sue said softly. "I just thought that maybe it'd be nice to write about other characters..."

"It's not," Mary said shortly. "Now, I'm going to go work on a story about Maria being a vampire and Ian being her secret lover. Sounds awesome, right?"

"Yeah..." Sue replied. "Great..." She watched as her best friends typed away on the computer, ignoring all of her mistakes. With a soft sigh, she turned to her own laptop and began typing.

x

"Wow. Either Mary and Sue are driving their team crazy, or they're finally starting to use that brain of theirs," Another Artist said, grinning.

"I didn't know they had one," Muse murmured.

"I always thought they were aliens!" PBG commented, ignoring the looks she got from her fellow writers.

"Hey, where's everyone else anyway?" Another Artist asked.

"Nymph is busy writing right now. Summer is also writing, after having a spark of inspiration. And Joyce is busy running the Madrigals right now," Muse answered. "But I think Jo should be here soon."

"Here I am!" Jo said, running into the forum. "Sorry I'm late. Had an idea and I just had to write it down. And thanks guys, for letting me come up here rather than work with the Tiring Trio."

"Is that what we're calling Jamie, Dove, and Books now?" PBG asked curiously.

"It's a term of endearment," Jo reassured her.

Suddenly, Nymph, Summer, and Joyce barged in, shoulder to shoulder as they squeezed through the small door. They all seemed out of breath and tired from running.

"What happened?" Muse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We-We got a message from PBG! She-She said there-there was an-an emergency," Summer breathed, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where's the f-fire?" Joyce asked, her eyes wide and buggy.

"Oh. I lied," PBG said, smiling innocently. "Truth was, I just didn't feel as if this room was complete without the three of you."

The three of them stared at the writer incredulously.

"You mean I stopped right in the middle of my writing spree for _nothing_?" Nymph asked, her anger rising. "Do you know how hard those are to come by?"

"Be chill, man," PBG reassured her. "There will be a point to this meeting, I reassure you."

The three writers stared at her, waiting for this "point".

"Well?" Joyce asked, impatient. "What's the point?"

"I said there _will _be a point, the word 'will' referring to it being in the future, not the present," PBG said calmly. "But have a cookie." She pushed the plate towards them, but they blatantly ignored it.

"I'm leaving," Joyce said. "I have important things to do, you know."

"WAIT!" PBG yelled after her.

"What?" she asked with a sigh.

"Look," PBG said, pointing to the entrance.

There was a girl. She had a small notebook in her hand with a pencil gripped tightly in her hand, and she looked almost afraid and guilty to be standing before the group. "H-Hi," she stammered, noticing the eyes on her.

"Hi," Joyce replied slowly, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Muse asked out-right. She recognized the girl as one of the writers for the opposing team right away - she had flamed one of the fangirl's stories before.

The girl flinched softly but took in a deep breath and replied, "I want help."

"We've been trying to help you before!" Muse snapped, glaring at the girl who was cowering before. "Haven't you noticed that?"

"Now, I have," she says quietly. "But... I think I need more help than that."

"Of course you do, you -"

"Muse," PBG interrupted. "Let's not scare the little one."

"Why? She scares us with her writing," Muse muttered, lowing her voice nonetheless.

PBG turned the girl now. "We'll help you, but can we ask why you're here? You guys hate us, remember?"

"We don't..." she trailed off.

"But Mary and Sue do?" Joyce asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. The girl nodded silently, scared that if she spoke again, she'd be yelled at. "Are you the only one who decided to... revolt, I guess?" She nodded again.

"I hope more do," PBG said. "If they lose their army, then we have a better chance of DEFEATING THEM." She said the last part in an eerily demonic voice that scared her friends.

"Right," Summer said. "I agree. If everyone leaves them, then they'd either leave themselves or gain help. Also, if their friends return with better writing skills, maybe they'd be convinced to go seek help as well."

The forum sat in silence, thinking about it. Finally, Summer spoke up again. "We'll assign you a beta," she told the fangirl. "And she'll get started at helping you right away." A nameless figure came in, rushing the girl away to help her.

"I guess we're going to have to wait and see if anyone else comes in..."

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, this took forever to get out even though it was practically done for the longest time. I just added the last part and this chapter was done. -.-" That's what I get for procrastinating. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and please point out any mistakes you catch. :)

OH, this story will be done by the end of my summer vacation, that is for sure. I don't want to have to worry about this next year. As for "Let Go", that will probably be attempted to be completed, but I probably will fail at that and it will take forever to complete. Meh. But I'll try my best. Also, no more multi-chaptered stories from me until this and "Let Go" are completed... or ever, you know. Because I'm probably going to leave Fanfiction fairly soon and I don't want to leave unfinished stories here. [Oh, no. I have other accounts to finish on as well :O]. Worrisome...

Thanks a ton for reading you guys :) Three more chapters and an epilogue! (This used to be a lot longer, as in there would be seven chapters left instead, but I decided to take out some scenes and combine chapters.)


	9. And the Rest Comes Crumbling Down

**CHAPTER EIGHT: AND THE REST COMES CRUMBLING DOWN  
**

Soon after, fangirl after fangirl, the forum was being flooded with writers seeking help, a lot being former followers of Mary and Sue. Many admitted that they were sick of Mary and Sue's ignorance in the matter and did not want to remain bad writers.

As the writers worked to help the fangirls improve, Mary and Sue were pushed to the back of their mind. Although they were still a nuisance to the archive, they were plagued with more important matters, such as helping others improve, which was their job. Also, because Mary and Sue lost all of their friends to the enemy, their number of reviews fell.

"What is this?" Mary demanded, slamming her fist against the table. "I barely even have two reviews, and one of them is from you, so it barely counts!"

Sue frowned, glancing over at her friend from the side of the bed where she was, on her laptop. Her best friend didn't know it, but she was secretly looking at the enemy's work. Actually, it wasn't the real enemy, but friends of the enemy: The Nellie Gomez Foundation. She was intrigued by their websites on how to improve, and even visited their allies, The Madrigals, and their awards page. Still, despite how much she wanted to talk with them, she minimized the tab and walked over to Mary.

"Well, a lot of our old friends left, so they don't like us anymore," Sue muttered, leaning over Mary to view her screen. She fell back a little, nervous about what she was about to say. "Listen, Mary, I was thinking -"

"SH! I think I have an idea for a new story!" Mary snapped, holding her hand up. "Oh, and it's going to be my thirtieth story as well! It's going to be about Ian being a superhero who loves this normal girl named Marylin but he doesn't want to put her in danger and -"

"Don't you think you have enough stories?" Sue blurted without thinking. She immediately regretted it once she saw Mary's death glare. "I-I mean, you have so many stories, and barely any are completed..." she trailed off quietly.

"What the heck, Sue?" Mary yells. "I thought we were best friends! Best friends support each other, you know?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed angrily at the girl.

"Mary, I think we should join the Nellie Gomez Foundation," Sue finally said with a sigh. "I mean, it looks really cool, and they could help me with this writer's block I've had, and -"

"_What_?" Mary screamed. "TNGF? The _enemy_? Why would we do that, Sue?"

Sue flinched at her friend's harsh screech. "I just thought that maybe a little help wouldn't hurt. Besides, it's not like we're join music4evah and all them - it's just TNGF."

"Same thing!" Mary snapped. "I am not going to join the enemies, Sue! What are you, _stupid_?"

Sue blinked, taken back. Quietly, she walked over to her laptop and shut it, and was about to open the door to leave when Mary asked, rudely, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping over, remember?"

"I don't want to anymore," she replied quietly, opening the door and shutting it behind her quietly. As she left, a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Isabel and Nataliya were speaking of methods on how they may threaten - ahem, they mean _help _- the archive so that every can become better writers as a whole. Or, they were, until they decided it was practically hopeless and it'd be easier to train pigs to fly than get fangirls to stop being so... well, fangirly.

As soon as Isabel stood up to leave for the day, a girl appeared at the door. Nataliya shared a confused look with her fellow Lucian.

"H-Hi. My name is Sue -" the girl started to introduce herself shakily when she was cut off harshly by Isabel.

"We know who you are," she said coldly. "Our allies have been battling with you and your friend for a while, so how could we not?"

Sue flushed, looking down nervously as she played with her hands. "I know..."

"What are you doing here?" Nataliya asked cautiously, examining the girl for any 'weapons'.

She let out a deep breath and whispered, "I want your guys' help."

Neither Nataliya or Isabel looked surprised. In fact, Isabel looked triumphant. "Finally," she snapped. "It took you long enough. Now, where is that friend of yours? I thought you two were inseparable."

Sue frowned before replying, "I came here alone. Mary... she still thinks you guys are the enemy."

This caused Isabel to laugh coldly. "We are, so don't mistaken us as a companion."

Nataliya intervened quickly though. "We are the enemies of all fangirls alike," she explained. "Until we make them to be better writers, they will forever be our enemies. But, like any _smart_ warrior, we are always looking to help the enemy switch sides."

"But you have to vow to us you will not return to your old status," Isabel said, narrowing her eyes critically at the younger girl.

Sue hesitated, still thinking of Mary. She was her best friend who she always listened to, who always supported her. But, this time, it was time for Sue to think for herself and to break the chains Mary had over her.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Mary was on early the next morning, updating her story. When she didn't see a review in the first hour, she became worried. Usually, Sue was always the first to review, no matter what. She went to Sue's profile to see the following passage at the end of her profile:

_"I am a supporter of The Nellie Gomez Foundation. The Nellie Gomez Foundation is a foundation made specifically for improving the '39 Clues' fandom. It wasn't made ONLY to help the fandom, but to make it more fun and enjoyable for all writers and readers. Anyone can be a member, so go PM Isabel Kabra now and increase the numbers!"_

She just couldn't believe it. Her best friend in the whole world had betrayed her! Slamming her keyboard, she moved to grab the phone and call her friend, but she refrained. No, she wasn't going to take this up with Sue - she knew who was behind all of this.

* * *

"What a pleasant surprise," Isabel deadpanned, staring at the young girl at the door who was staring at them angrily.

"Ew, it's her," Dan muttered, his nose crinkling in disgust at the sight of the enemy.

Madeleine scolded, "Manners, Daniel." Turning to the door, she put on a polite smile and asked, "Hello, Mary. How may we help you?"

"What did you do to Sue?" she snapped, glaring at the group of them.

"What do you mean?" Madeleine asked innocently, not having been told of Sue's transfer of sides yet.

"She means to ask why Sue's on our side now," Nataliya answered for her. "We didn't do anything. She came to us."

"I don't believe you!" Mary hissed. "Sue's my best friend! She'd never betray me like this! I bet you bribed her or something."

"With what?" Dan asked incredulously. "Dude, we're all just virtual beings with virtual stuff. We don't have any money." He went back to playing with his yo-yo, uncaring of what was going on.

"I don't know what you did, but Sue didn't come here by herself. She was -"

"Brainwashed?" a smooth voice interrupted, walking in behind Mary, avoiding his fangirl to sit beside his mother. Mary's mouth became dry as soon as she saw her idol.

"I-Ian?" she stammered, losing her anger for a moment. "Y-You're on their side?"

Ian stared at her blankly. "Of course."

"But they're against you!" Mary tried arguing. "They always flame my stories -"

"We constructively criticize them," Madeleine corrected.

"- which contains only you! I-I love you!" Mary exclaimed, moving closer which made Ian push his chair back at the sight of the fanatic girl.

"I can see why we're against her and her friend," Ian murmured, eying the girl uneasily.

"I understand my son's very handsome, but that doesn't mean you have to portray him so... terribly. Have you read her stories? I swear, you're some made up prince in her story," Isabel said disgustingly. "You should leave, before we make you."

"No!" Mary yelled. "I-I... I want you to like me," she said, her eyes widening as she stared solely at Ian, which caused him to look at her in disdain. "Please give me a chance. I can change, just like Sue."

The members exchanged uneasy glances.

* * *

"You're crazy."

"That's impossible."

"Obviously somebody hacked their accounts..."

"No one has hacked our account, PBG," Nataliya said. "We really do believe they've changed."

Muse, PBG, Nymph, Summer, Joyce, and Another Artist all shook their heads in disbelief.

"I believe their followers could break away if they hated their leaders," Muse said. "But for the actual leaders to surrender? They're just too stubborn. It's a trick - it has to be."

"Did they talk to Dan?" PBG asked. "Because Dan can be pretty gullible..."

"Hey!" Dan snapped. "I am not!"

"Sue met with Isabel and myself," Nataliya continued to explain. "While Mary confronted us all after she found out about Sue."

"So Sue was the first?" Nymph asked curiously. "I always figured Mary was the mastermind."

"Why did Mary switch over then?" Summer finally asked, not seeming to understand that.

Muse looked over at Ian who was grimacing. "Let me guess - she did it for you?"

Ian scowled but nodded. "Disgusting vermin, she was. I swear, she's probably at _least _four years younger than I am, and she reeks of desperation. As if I'd ever go for her."

Muse laughed and said, "As long as she thinks she has a chance. When she improves, you can let her down as hard as you can."

"Which he will," Isabel snapped. "There is no way my son will ever be with a fangirl."

"So, are we really going to believe this?" Another Artist asked her fellow friends.

There were still uneasy glances, but many decided that life was full of chances and this was one they had to take.

"What do we have to do then?"

* * *

**A/N: Speaking of TNGF, not too long ago (a week, perhaps?) Isabel sent out a pre-newsletter (should I call it that?) asking members to send in questions that we will answer in the following newsletter, along with Isabel, Ian, and Madeleine's articles. So, if you are a member, please ask questions for we would be delighted to answer some :) You can either reply to the PM Isabel sent out, or simply just PM Isabel asking a question. **

**As for this chapter, I feel as if we're coming close to the end, thankfully. I love finishing stories :) This chapter wasn't as humorous as the rest of the story was supposed to be... I apologize.**

**SECOND NOTE - ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks pointed out that it is unrealistic for all fangirls to seek help. That is very true. However, I am not saying all of them are - just Mary and Sue's fangirl friends. There are a lot more -.-" I mean, Mary and Sue can't befriend everyone. But thank you, to her, for pointing that out because I agree.  
**


	10. Creating a New World

**CHAPTER NINE : CREATING A NEW WORLD**

"Do you, Mary, agree to these terms?"

"... Yes."

"Do you, Sue, agree to these terms?"

"Yep."

"And do you six agree to these terms?"

"We pretty much created the terms," Muse said, rolling her eyes. "Of course we do." The rest of the members stood by her, nodding.

"This treaty has officially been signed by all eight members of the once-impending war. From now on, there will no longer be harsh words - only harsh criticism. The members of the 'good' side have promised to help the once-fangirls improve their writing, while the fangirls have promised to listen to their advice with an open mind."

The girls stood there, staring at each other, wondering what to do. Finally, Sue spoke up. "How about... we shake on it?" she asked timidly, her eyes hopeful.

Mary sighed, still reluctant. "Fine," she muttered, extending her hand. One by one, the members and the former fangirls shook hands.

"I think this could be a start of a beautiful friendship," PBG said, smiling brightly at everyone.

A lot of grunts were heard, but Sue smiled back at PBG. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I think so, too."

* * *

"What do you mean Natalie's out-of-character?" Mary demanded, her pen gripped tightly as Muse continued to criticize her story.

"In what world would Natalie work for the Peace Corps?" Muse snapped, glaring at the younger girl. "Don't argue with me on this!"

"But -"

"Mary," Sue said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Her head tilted over to where Ian Kabra was, leaning back as he watched the two. Mary flushed, then turned back to Muse.

"Fine," she muttered, crossing out everything. "Then what should I write about, then? You told me to try another character besides Ian, so I did."

Nymph walked over with Nataliya, the two talking about prompts they could hand over to the fangirls to work on. "How about you work on something involving Vikram instead? He's a Kabra," Nataliya offered.

"Ew, he's old," Mary muttered, her eyes cast downwards. "I want someone young."

Nymph laughed. "Write about when he was a child then, perhaps? Think outside of the box, Mary!"

PBG ran over to Sue, tugging on her hand. "Come on, Sue. It's time for your writing session." Sue wished Mary good luck as she was dragged away by PBG.

"So, Dan and I were thinking you could write about ninjas," PBG said, leaning back into her seat. "And bacon. Yeah... you can make that work, can't you?"

Sue stared at PBG hesitantly. "Maybe...?"

Dan popped up beside Sue, startling her. "Of course you can! Let's get crack-a-lacking! I'll go get us some popsicles," he said before sprinting away.

"Don't over work her," Madeleine said softly, walking up to PBG with Another Artist by her side.

"She's still recovering from fangirl disease," Another Artist teased, smiling. Sue noticed that after the treaty was signed and things became more natural between them, the once-scary flamers became fun, helpful mentors. She smiled back, and went on to writing.

Summer and Joyce came walking into the room, talking to each other about various things, from the writers they were looking after for to the new stories they were working on themselves.

Isabel called Summer over, leaving Joyce alone until a new member came along, Jane Cahill. The two talked for a while before walking over to a "trainee" to help out.

That was how the days passed, busily checking stories with red pens.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

In time, the authors that created the archive grew up and started leaving, one by one. It was inevitable, they always knew that. The authors they helped and considered their children grew to take over, hunting down the fangirls that tried to attack.

In charge of this new generation stood two authors: Mary and Sue. Often teased for their names, they overcame everything and proved everyone wrong. They led the other turned-writers in the fight, betaing and writing their hearts out.

They stayed friends, though they were never as close as they were before. Some things from the war permanently scarred, it seemed.

They tell their stories to those who ask, laughing at their foolishness with ease. They share the stories of the authors who turned them around, and the foundation that helped them the most.

However, when they are asked if they regret being so stupid, they always answer the same thing: "No." Because no one starts out perfectly. The road ahead is always fogged, and you can count on expecting rough bumps along the way. But to every punishment there is a reward.

When Mary met Sue, they knew it was meant to be. They were meant to be friends forever, to stick together, and to write together. They started a war that no one expected, and they ended it in a way no one foresaw.

When Mary met Sue, the archive wasn't doomed. It was simply welcoming two potential authors who needed to be taught, and who discovered things they never thought they could through writing. They were set to be the example for fangirls everywhere: that even _they _can progress towards greatness and achieve it. It just takes an open mind and a couple of friends and helpers.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this is actually going to be the last chapter. If it wasn't, this would've been shorter, and it would've been weird and... yeah. You aren't missing out on anything :) I just combined the epilogue with this chapter.

Ah, and an anonymous reviewer told me my story reminded her of a story on the Artemis Fowl archive. I assure you that this idea came to me by itself - I was not influenced by any other story. I had to Google the title just to find out what it was. I don't really even read Artemis Fowl stories... I might've read... one? Or, glanced at it, rather. The archive didn't really interest me. So, rest assured, I didn't "steal" or "copy" an idea, not that the anonymous person accused me of such, but it might've looked like it.

Please point out any mistakes you catch. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. [I apologize for how short this was, especially for the last chapter.]

WOO! This is finished! /dances around

Psstt... fellow admin members of TNGF, did you guys see what I did there? Haha :) Oh, and in this story, I'm introducing TNGF's newest admin, Miss Jane Cahill! Yay!**  
**


End file.
